blackadderfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopedia Blackaddica! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) :Hi! I just noticed your request to adopt this wiki at Community Wikia, so I thought I'd have a look around. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you'll be made an admin, because this place deserves to be bigger and better than it currently is. Also, if and when you do become an admin, can you please request a name change - "Encyclopedia Blackaddica" is a bit of a silly name and picks up hardly any traffic from Google unless searching for the exact name. Something more generic, like "Blackadder Wiki", might get more people showing up. Just a thought. Anyway, good luck with the nomination! -- Supermorff 14:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't promise to be around a whole lot. I'm actually an admin on several other fairly large wikis, which takes up most of my time. Also, the first series is probably the one I know least well. But I'll try to lend a hand now and then. -- Supermorff 21:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :And since you had to explain that pun to me, of all people, probably means the majority of people won't get the reference and it still won't attract people to the site. There's a smaller wiki with a much worse url that gets much higher hits on all search engines than this one (on Google, it's on the first page, just because it's called 'Blackadder Wiki'). -- Supermorff 22:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey T-man Hello, long time no chat, nice to see, you now, actaully own a Wiki. I'm still waiting to get The Beatles Wiki (still four days to go!), once, I've got TB Wiki, in my clutches, I'll come over here (full time), to help. Also, u haven't missed much back on DWCW, T-'63, is dead (again!), & Radier is semi-dead. :P Only, a handful of pages have been made on there (mostly by me!).....Tht's more or less, all I have to tell u. Any way, have fun over here in Blackaddica land. Y'know where to find me... *Peace* Yeepsi 20:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes you can change the name of the wiki, because Wikia doesn't impose restrictions on that kind of thing. I work on the main Sonic wiki on Wikia, and I know for a fact that there are at least 10 wikis called "Sonic Wiki" and another 10 called "Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki" with various capitalisations. :Another reason you might want to change the name is because the current one is misspelled: I recently watched Blackadder the Third again and the book in the opening sequence is called the Encyclop'a'''edia Blackaddica. -- Supermorff 21:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::My personal preference is "Blackadder Wiki", because this is claer, to the point, and will attract the most users to the site. If you want to make the name a bit more interesting, we can give it a subtitle that appears below the heading on the main page (maybe even Encyclopaedia Blackaddica). But the ''official name, and the name of the Main Page, should be Blackadder Wiki. -- Supermorff 11:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool. -- Supermorff 12:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::They'll get round to it eventually, but I guess new requests get looked at before 'on hold' ones. Admins don't have the power to change the name themselves, you'll have to use to get in touch with a Staff Member, but being an admin means they are more likely to listen to you. Then again, since we are the only editors and you are waiting on an application for adoption that has every chance of going through, maybe they'd let you do it now. No harm in trying, I suppose. -- Supermorff 13:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure that would encourage them to give you adminship faster. You could leave a message on Brandon Rhea's talk page saying that you've dealt with the issues he raised and politely asking him to re-evaluate the request next time he visits the page. -- Supermorff 13:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you aware you can customise your signature in the Preferences page? That way, if you wanted to, you could make the signature say T-Man but still link to this page. -- Supermorff 13:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't bother with it personally, but it shouldn't be too difficult. You'd copy the following text into the text box next to the field "Signature:" T-Man :Then you tick the box undereath that where it says "Custom signature" and save your preferences at the bottom of the page. Then it should show up whenever you sign your signature as normal. -- Supermorff 20:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey, congratulations on your promotion. I see you've already deleted a couple of pages - good work! Made any progress on requesting a rename? -- Supermorff 11:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi. I'm the "other" sysop on this Wiki. I'd been thinking about doing some work over here when I saw that you had been promoted (although I was a bit surprised that I wasn't contacted as part of the process), so I thought I'd get in touch. I've not been able to give this Wiki the attention I intended when *I* adopted it in 2009, but I tried to leave guidelines for what I felt would work (along with cleaning out all the pages others were using for scrap paper). Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions and you can look to my Blackadder episode guide (http://www.thelogbook.com/logbook/blackadder/) for more information on the series that I have already accumulated. Good luck with the work. I'll try to help out when I can. If you ever want advice or input (particularly graphics and such), I'm just a message away. Darth Prefect 00:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Changing the name No, that's fine. I inherited that name and didn't feel like tackling the change right away. You feel free to take care of it. Darth Prefect 20:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Any progress on changing the wiki's name yet? -- Supermorff 18:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! -- Supermorff 22:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hooray Hooray, the name has changed! Awesome. You also seem to have made yeepsi a bureaucrat and I'm not sure why. A bit of clear up for you to take care of: on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, Baldrick is misspelled and there is no such character as Private George. -- Supermorff 21:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :That seems like a reasonable reason to make someone an admin, but not a bureaucrat. You realise that it's irreversible, right? -- Supermorff 09:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Missing pictures Whoops, my fault. Apparently even the first letters of template fields are case sensitive. Fixed. -- Supermorff 09:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Morning *yawn* Morning T-2010. How r u? Personally, I've jsut woken up, & had breakfast :S *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 11:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Yeah, I'm very busy on other wikis. I knew I would be, which is why I didn't want the adminship. I drop in every so often just to check that nothing's going on. -- Supermorff 14:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Not surprising. At the moment, we're hardly any better than wikipedia on volume of content. In fact, we're probably worse. -- Supermorff 21:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Aye. Not sure when that's going to be though. I suppose it wouldn't take too much effort to just copy and paste everything they've got at Wikipedia (which we don't yet have), and edit it a bit to fit this wiki. That would be a reasonable start. -- Supermorff 07:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. -- Supermorff 11:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's Dyno! Hi mate, it's Dyno here. This wiki is great! Dynovan 12:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Can I be admin + bure? :) Dynovan 12:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC)